Bruce & Tea
by Bex1827
Summary: Anna is trying to find a job fresh out of collage. When one day she runs into a very handsome man. He is shy and a gentilman but is there more to him then meats the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ive been having super heroes on my mind lately so I thought I will just write them out of my head lol enjoy :).**

Waiting in a small coffee shop for her chai tea, Anna patiently sit at a table and pull out her sudoku book and quietly goes to work. Minuets pass and She hear her name called. Anna places her book into her shoulder bag and approaches the counter. She thanked the clerk and turned to walk out but she collides with a man.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" Anna apologized.

"No it's my fault I had my nose in a book." The man replies.

They both begin to help each other gather there things. She looks up to see that her tea was all over his purple button up shirt. She covers her mouth,"I am so sorry!" Anna exclaimed again. As she pulls out a handkerchief and begin to dab at his shirt. Anna glances up at him her cheeks red from her clumsiness. He has black ear length messy hair, tan skin and brown eyes behind thin rimed glasses. He is handsome she blushed even harder. He smiles as her dabbing only made it worse.

"Here I got it." He says and gently takes the handkerchief from her. "Is this honey vanilla chai tea?" He asks awkwardly trying to make conversion to fill the silence as he dabs.

"Oh yes with half n half and stevia." She replies.

"I just read a paper on that, the all naturally sweetener is it?" He asks.

"That's what they say any way." She replies shrugging her shoulders. He looks down at he's watch.

"Oh no I all most for got the meeting with Stark." He says. He looks up at Anna and smiles and says as he walks out of the coffee shop "Im really sorry about your drink it was nice meeting you!"she stood there blushing and speechless She spelt hot tea on the man and he says it was nice to meeting her? Maybe he was just being polite. Anna throws her empty cup away and avoids eye contact with the people in the shop and leaves.

Bruce Banner stepped into Tony's offices.

"I'm sorry I'm late I um ran into some one." He says trying to think of the right way to put it.

"I didn't know you had friends doctor..." Tony says as he turns around and examines Bruce's shirt, "Oh never mind you were being literal." Toney holds back a chuckle.

"Did the man oh wait that's tea right?"Tony smells the air and laughs.

"All right Tony you've had your fun can we get to work?"

"Hold on a second did you buy the girl a new drink?"

"No I was pressed for time and-,"

"Or get her number so you could make it up to her?"

Bruce shakes his head no.

"The one time you meet a women and you don't ask for her number, I'm beginning to think your-"

"That's enough Tony." Bruce warns.

"Ok ok I'm done lets get some work done. Tony smirks.

Anna returns home to do some job hunting. Fresh out of collage at the age of 23. She mastered in psychology something she really enjoyed but not a lot of jobs openings for that. She was all ways the person people went to just to talk, they all said she looked like she cared and there was something else they all couldn't quite put there fingers on, she just all ways knew how they felt. She looked through the paper and began to circle job openings.

"Humm interesting, she says out loud to herself, "There's a opening at the Stark enterprise building for a therapist, that's odd, is working in a cubical that stressful?" She thought. She surges and grabs her phone and calls the number and waits.

"Hello this is Stark enterprise how may I help you?" A lady asks kindly.

"Hello I was calling about you therapist position you have in the paper." Anna says into the phone.

"Oh yes I'll set up a interview for you tomorrow at noon bring your papers and yourself to the Stark building and we will see you then thank you for calling." She spoke quickly but nicely.

Anna wrote it all down as fast as she could and before Anna could ask any questions she hung up. Anna sat there for a minute and smiled. Anna could be working for one of the biggest company's in the world. She did a little dance than began to worry what she was going to wear to the interview so she ran to the closet. By the time Anna finally made up her mind on the black pencil skirt that went just below the knee, black tights with her not so tall heels and a nice light blue half sleeve button up shirt with peaces of wavy material on the chest.

She yawns and looks at the time all ready Ill just have something light and go to bed I have a big day tomorrow she smiles to herself. After she eats she steppes into her pjs and brushes her teeth. Anna sighs and set her alarm. "Bed finally." She says out loud to her self. As Anna lays there She think about this morning and the handsome man she ran into Anna blushes as she replays what happen. He was so handsome maybe in his late 30 or early 40 he was way out of her lead besides she would probably never see him again, she thinks to herself. She frowns, story of my life She rolls over and fells asleep.

**I hope you liked it I am posting what I have so far and that's 3 chapters but don't worry there will be more to come :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! She jumps and falls off the bed. She lays on the floor and she palms her face,

"Its just your alarm silly." She says out loud to herself.

She get to her knees and switch her alarm off. It's 7:00 am I guesses I was afraid of over sleeping she thinks to herself. She gets to her feet and head to the bathroom after she shower she start to get ready for her interview. Anna is dressed and has her makeup on, "Now what to do with my hair?" She says out loud.

"Up or down?" She grabs it into a ball at the base of her neck. She sticks her tongue out at her reflection and drop her long hair. I'll just wear it down She nodes and heads to the kitchen for tea. She finishes her tea and looks at her watch 11:00 am time to go. She locks up and heads out.

She is standing in front of the door to the Stark building. She take a deep breath, you can do it she rolls her eyes at her own encouragement. Anna opens the door and walk up to the counter. The lady smiles. "Hello can I help you?" The lady asks.

"Yes I'm her for an job interview for the um therapist." Anna smiles.

"Oh yes just go to the 24th floor the elevator is to your right." The lady smiles back. Anna thank her and walks over to the elevator. As she steps in she hears someone call

"Can you hold the elevator please."

She place her hand between the doors and it opens as soon as she dose it senses her small hands. As it opens she see a purple shirted man with black hair tan skin and thin rimed glasses. She blushes and her heart races o god it's him from the coffee shop! She looks down to hide her red face.

"Thank you very much." She hears him say kindly.

"No problem." She mutters her head still down.

"Is something wrong?" He asks adjusting his glasses from the run to the elevator.

"Oh no I'm fine." She smiles at him being brave maybe he won't remember her she thinks.

He smiles, then a hint of recognition appears in his eyes.

"Wait your the women form the coffee shop right?" He takes his hand out of his pocket and gestures with it. She blushes. "Yep that's me the clumsy girl from the coffee shop."

"I'm really glade to see you I mean I've been thinking about you well about the incident." He says nervously lightly red. A giggle sleeps out from her lips, she blushes and covers her mouth. He is cute when he is nervous. She thinks to herself. He gets even redder when he hears her giggle. He must not talk to women very much.

"Um what brings you here." He smiles and recovers his normal color.

"I'm here for an job interview." She smiles, she enjoys his company.

"Really that's great I work in the lab here."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"Just a little bit of everything mostly energy and medicine what about you?" He asks smiling.

"Oh well I just got out of collage, I majored in psychology." She smiles back.

"You must be here for the therapist job so far Tony hasn't like any of them." He adjusts he's glasses. The more he talks to her the more comfortable he felt being around her.

"Really?" She laughs a little nervous.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine I mean your the prettiest one so far... I mean Tony kinda looks for that." He blushes and looks down at the ground. He thinks I'm pretty She blushes then the door opens.

"Well good luck just be your self." He smiles and offers he's hand to shake.

"Thank you." She smiles and shakes his hand and walk out. "Mr Stark is waiting for you through the door Ms." A lady behind a desk says as she walks by. Anna nods and thanks the lady and walk through the door.

Bruce placed he's head in his hand. What was with the hand shake? Why did I do that? He thought. She must think I'm odd. I don't have a chance what was I thinking she is so beautiful for a man like me, the man that's in the lab 24/7 and has poor social skills with the opposite sex, she did giggle and blush that's good right? "I'm hopeless." He whispers to himself and walks to his lab to busy himself to try to get her out of his head again.

She knocks on the door and hears a, "Come in." She opens it to see a man in a suit sitting in a chair.

"Ah you must be Anna May the psychologist." He smiles and eyes her up and down. "Not what I expected isn't your dress code a fuzzy cat sweater or something like all the other therapist Ive seen them wear?" He jokes.

"I must have missed the memo." She nervously kids.

He chuckles at my remark and looks at the folder in my hand. "No need for those I all ready looked at you credential, top of your class, fresh out of collage, tones of recommendations, it seems your more then qualified for the job." He stands and walks around her looking at her from every angle. "Not to bad, your the prettiest so far."

"So I heard." She replies.

"Oh by who?" He's eyes glint with curiosity.

"Well I don't know his name but he wears purple dress shirts every time I've seen him." She replies.

"Bruce?" He laughs. "He talked to you? He rarely talks let alone to a women. Wait you have spoke with him severally times? Tony asks confused.

"Yes well I just met him yesterday at the coffee shop when I-." Before She could finished Mr Stark stared to laugh.

"Don't tell me you drink chia tea." He asks with a big grin on his face.

"Well yes, wait how did you know- oh that's right he said he needed to go to a meeting with you." Mr Stark was still laughing he dabbed at he's eyes.

"Ah this is great, well to be frank I didn't really see why my company needed a therapist but others say different but what do I know, then again a laugh now and then is quite therapeutic...your hired!" He laughs again. She didn't under stand what was so funny but she smiled at the fact she now has a job.

"Oh thank you Mr Stark you won't-." She is interrupted by Toney again.

"I know I know you want let me down." He smiles. "Your office is on the 23 floor next to purple's lab."

"Oh ok but I thought that was all just one big lab?" She asks.

"Oh no there's a nice little office before the big lab doors, besides I'd like to see what Bruce dose when he has to share a space with a pretty lady, now go set up shop and if anyone needs a place to cry Ill send them down." He laughs. She had a feeling a lot of why she got the job was just for Starks amusement but She guessed it's better then nothing. She smiles and makes her way back to the elevator.

When Anna gets to the 23 floor she steps out. The walls were metal and two big steel doors were a few feet from the elevator with the words Dr. Banner's lab in black bold letters. To the left was a small door with fogy glass and no letters on it. Well this must be it, she opens the door and was surprised it was nice, the first wall you see when you walk in was just a big window and to the right was a desk with a chair in front of it, a book shelf and therapist set up to the left as you walked in. It smelt like old books and she liked it. She smiles and walk over to the books and ran her fingers along the bindings. She finds one and sits on the lounge chair meant for patients and begins to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sighs and removes his glasses and rubes he's eyes. He was working hard to keep his mind busy on the task at hand. He looks at his watch and sees its six o'clock at night. I guess I should go home and try to get some sleep. He thought to himself. He began to lock up the lab. He was on his way out when he noticed the small unused office had the lights on. He stops and sighs some one must have been looking for something and forgot to turn the light off. He approaches the door and opens it, he reaches for the switch when he was is startled by a soft voice.

"Hello again." He looks up to see the women from before sitting in a chair reading. "Oh what times is it?" She yawns.

"Sorry I didn't think any one was in here, it's 6:30 I was just locking up." He looks at his watch the whole time he talks.

He was in a lab coat and Anna couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. She blushes at her thoughts.

"So you got the job?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Oh yes I did, she smiles, but I think it wasn't just my credentials that got me it, knowing you helped."

He looked confused at her.

"Well Mr Stark thought our way of meeting was quit interning and wanted to know how well you could share your space." She smiles at him.

He lends against the door frame.

"I'd be glad to share my work space with you." He smiles. "I mean I do owe you from the time I ran into you." He adds.

"Oh that, well if that wouldn't of happened I probably wouldn't be working her." She smiles and stands up. "So I guess I should thank you Bruce." She smiles at him as she stops in front of him. He gets a little red.

"Well I guess your welcome but you have me at a disadvantage for I don't know your name."

That's right she never told him her name and she just learned his from her new boss.

"I'm Anna, Anna May." She smiles at him sweetly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms May." He smiles back.

"How please I insist that you just call me Anna." She blushes at him.

"If that's what you wish, I'm looking forward to having some company on this floor, I'm the only one that works here most of the time." He says.

Anna smiled at him

"Well if you need to talk or just need a brake from your lab Ill be here."

He smiles and before he can replay a voiced interrupts him. He turns to see Tony standing behind him.

"Come to welcome out newest employ?" Tony smirked.

"Something like that." Bruce answers scratching the back of his head.

"How do you like your office Anna?" Tony asks.

"I like it Mr Stark just needs a little cleaning." Anna smiles.

"I'm glade you like it I needed to fine something to do with it." Tony began to walk away. "Oh! Before I forget tomorrow night I'm having a little party at may place you guys should come." Tony adds as he stops walking.

"I don't know Tony I have some-" Bruce was cut off by Tony.

"Come on Bruce your all ways working, besides Anna well need some one that she knows at the party. Wait! I got it! Why don't you guys go together? Come on it will be fun." Tony was enjoying Bruce's expression change as he suggested Bruce and Anna should be each others dates. Bruce was red he's face hidden from Anna but not Tony. Anna smiles

"That sounds like fun I do love to dance, do you Bruce?" She asks softly.

"I'm a little rusty but-" Tony interrupts Bruce again.

"Great! So you guys are coming together." Tony clapped he's hands and winked at Bruce.

Bruce is shocked he doesn't know what to say. Anna glances at Bruce her cheeks are red. Her boss just forced her to go on what seemed like a date with tall, dark and handsome who was standing there with his mouth open like a fish out of water. Did he really not want to go with he to the party or was he just a bad dancer? Anna smiles at the bad dancer thought.

"Well it looks like we don't have a chose in the matter so we might as well make that best of it." She smiles at Bruce.

He smiles back at her and scratches the back of his head and replies,

"Of cores, but I warn you I'm not much of a dancer these days." He went slightly red.

She smiles then Bruce's phone rang. He looked to see who was calling, it was Tony, what could he want now? Bruce thought to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anna I should take this." He smiles at her.

"Oh here's my number in case you need to get a hold of me." Anna says grabbing a scrap of paper and scribbling on it.

"Oh thanks." He's cheeks redden and he smiles at her and walks away to the elevator to take his call.

"What do you want now Tony?" Bruce sighed into the phone a little annoyed.

"I did good right? I mean if it wasn't for me you would be still trying to ask Anna out." Tony says proudly on the phone.

"I wasn't going to ask her out I was just making small talk." Bruce replies.

"And that's why I interrupted you, if you keep that up you'll end up in the friend zone, a bad place to be if you like the girl."

"How do you know if I like her? Besides she is way to young and pre-." Tony cut Bruce off again.

"Every girl is to pretty for you Bruce!" Toney laughed, "But seriously don't you see how she looks at you? Ether she thinks your handsome or she pities you."

"Well dose she know about my other half and the horrible ascendent that created him?" Bruce asks into the phone.

"No I don't believe she dose, she must just have a soft spot for nerds." Tony was having to much fun at Bruce's ex spence.

"Well I'm sure as soon as she finds out there's a big ugly monster inside of me she will just run away from me, they always do." Bruce was sadden by this thought.

"Jezz you know how to bring a guy down... Well at least have some fun before then, I don't want to make fun of you any more you just killed the mood I'll try again tomorrow." Tony sighed. Bruce was silent.

"Oh and I still expect you two to come together to the party tomorrow night." With that Tony hangs up. Bruce sighs and places his hand in his lab coat pocket and feels the pease of paper that held Anna's number. She softly smiles. He will try to enjoy his time with her intel she learns the big scary truth about his other side.

**That's all I have so far hope you liked it :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks** **every one for reading. I really enjoy writing this story so here's a new chapter for you :) enjoy!**

Anna rides to work on the subway. She is carrying a box of things to decorate her new office with. Posters, some books, pictures and things to clutter her empty desk. She smiles to herself excited about her new job and the party tonight. That reminded her that after work she would have to go dress shopping, she smiled again.

She made it to her small cozy office and began to clean. She dusted off every surface and began to hang things up on the wall. As she was all most finished placing every thing on her desk she hears a knock. Maybe it's a employe looking for my exasperates, or maybe it's Bruce, as she thought this butterflies felled her stomach. There was another knock bringing Anna out of her thoughts.

"Oh, ah, come in." The words stumble out as if she forgot how to speak. It was not what she expected it was her boss Mr Stark. She hides her disappointment.

"Hello Anna." He greats her with a serous look.

"Hello Mr Stark how may I help you today?" She gives him a friendly smile.

"Well to be truthful I've been feeling a little blue." He says with a frown.

"Well if you would like to talk that's what I'm here for sir." But as she speaks Tony starts to chuckle and revile a smile.

"Haha I'm just fooling!" He grind. "But listen I came down her to give you this." He removes his hands behind his back to revile a flat white box. Anna was confused and she slowly takes it. As she opens it Tony begins to explain.

"I didn't know if you had anything nice to wear so I brought you this, you look like your about Pepper's size."

Anna opens the box to see a deep purple elegant dress.

"Wow Mr Stark I don't know if I can except this." She says pulling the full length dress out of the box. The back is open and it has a low cut in front, the straps tie around the back of the neck.

"You have too I can't take it back, besides I can't wait to see Bruce's red, mouth gaping open face when he sees you in that." Tony laughs mischievously.

Anna places the dress back into the box.

"Sir if you don't mind me saying this but just because I work for you don't mean I'm your entertainment." She crosses her arms as she speaks.

"Yes it dose." Tony smiles, "It wasn't just your education and credentials you know."

Anna was shocked she was right all along he really did hire her to poke fun at Bruce.

"Don't worry I'll get bored of Bruce and you but until then if you want to keep your job you wear that dress tonight."

Anna didn't know if he was serious or not to to be safe she nodded in agreement.

"Good I'm glad we see eye to eye." He laughs, "Well see you at the party tonight, keep up the good work." He chuckles and walks out of Anna's office.

Anna just sits there, she can't believe her boss but then again it could be worse, all he is asking her to do is wear a dress that is only a little to reviling in the front. She sighs and distracts herself with decorating.

Bruce sits at his desk in he's lab fiddling with an unimportant project. He is mind was some were else. He couldn't stop thinking about that party he kinda forced into going by his boss. And if that wasn't enough he had to bring a date, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. No mater what he did his mind would all ways go back to her. His palms sweated and he's stomach noted at the thought of Anna. He couldn't finger out why she made him feel like this.

"She is just a girl." He would tell himself. But still his heart bet speeds up slightly every time he hears her name. He felt like he was in high school again all nervous and shy. He felt silly. He was startled by a voice.

"Hey Bruce what are you up too!" Tony yelled as he entered the lab.

"Oh just working on-." Bruce was interrupted

"Oh nice, hey what are you wearing to night, not that right?" Tony points to Bruce's black pants and signature purple dress shirt.

"Why what's wrong with this?" Bruce asks annoyed.

"Well that's your every day wear so you need something different, maybe you should wear normal clothes in steed of dress clothes every day." Tony says sitting against Bruce's desk.

"No I like these clothes and I'm not going to change the way I dress every day because of some stupid party." Bruce wasn't in the mood for Tony's shenanigans he was still made about Tony's shenanigans yesterday.

"You don't need to be like that, I don't see what the problem is Anna's a smart, nice, funny beautiful girl." Tony frowns.

"I know she is I just-." Bruce sighs not knowing what to say.

Tony smiles.

"So you do like her, just relax and be your self, you know the human self not the green angry self." Tony teased.

"Don't remind me." Bruce growls at Tony.

"Well cheer up, I don't want you to be a Debby downer at my party." Tony smiles and walks away.

"See you at seven Bruce!" Tony calls as he walks out the door.

**I am working on chapter 5 I well post it as soon as I write it thank you for reading :). **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry about the waist guys. I moved! :) So there was a lot of packing and unpacking finding a place and job and so on but things are calming down. I had time to write a little injoy :).**

Well this was it. Bruce is standing out side of Anna's apartment building. He decided to wear a black over coat with a blue under shirt and black dress pants. He went through different conventions they could have on the way to the party in his head. He realized he didn't know to much about Anna besides what she did for work. As he planned a conversion Anna stepped out of her apartment building.

She was stunning, the full length deep purple dress hugged what curves she had. The deep V neck line showed a little more of Anna that Bruce had never seen. Anna was very conservative in her every day wardrobe. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She smiled at him.

Bruce's mouth just dropped.

"Hello Bruce you look very handsome this evening." Anna smiles at him blushing from the look on his face as he sees her.

"You look, he tries to think of the right word to use, amazing." He hoped he chose the right word. Anna blushes lightly and Bruce opens his car door for her. Once he steps in and buckles up he begins to drive.

"That is a very beautiful dress." Bruce's comments as he drives.

"Oh, yes I agree Tony gave it to me." Anna stairs out the window.

"Really? Why is that?" Bruce was confused.

"Yes he some how found out I has nothing to wear so he brought me this this morning." Anna glances at Bruce watching his expression.

"That was very nice of him, to do that for a new employee..." Bruce didn't know how to put it, he didn't expect the conversation to go like this.

"Oh no! It's not like that he just wanted to see your reaction." She couldn't lie to him, besides she didn't want him to think Tony and her had anything like that, he was just the annoying boss to her.

"That's not what I was thinking exactly but that's nice to know." Bruce didn't know what to say, he didn't plan for this. Luckily they arrived. Bruce steps out and opens the door for Anna. Anna smiles and thanks him. Bruce nervously offers his arm. Anna blushes and takes it. They walk to the door where they are greeted by a door man with a list.

"Have a nice evening Mr. Banner and guest." The man says.

Once in side Anna looks around. It was a huge room with a bar at one end and stage on the other. Music was playing in the background and every one was talking.

"Bruce!" They heard Tony great them as they entered.

"I'm so glade you guys could make it." Tony smiles at them.

"We kinda didn't have much of a chose." Bruce mutters.

"Oh yes you did Bruce you have a mind of your own." Tony smirks mischievously. Pepper Pots joined the group.

"We'll hello, you must be Anna Gray I've heard so much about." Pepper stuck her hand out to shake. Anna blushes, "what did Tony tell her?" She wonders to herself.

"It's nice to meat you Ms Pots." Anna smiles and shacks her hand.

"Please call me Pepper." She smiles at Anna.

"Boys go get us lady's a drink while Anna and I sit and try to get to know one another." Pepper smiles at Tony. Anna couldn't tell if she was being friendly or up to something.

"I'll have cranberry juice." Anna calls to Bruce as him and Tony are shoed away.

Pepper and Anna fine a table in the corner of the grand room.

"So how long of you and Bruce known each other? Pepper asks as she sits.

"Well I haven't know Bruce for to long we only met a week or so ago." Anna replays.

"Oh Tony made it sound like you guys knew each other for months, oh wait are you that one girl that spilt tea on Bruce? Pepper smiles.

Anna blushes, "Yes that was me, Tony told you that?"

Pepper nods.

"I think that's a cute way for a cupel to meet." Pepper replays.

"What?! Oh no Bruce and I aren't dating." Anna's face goes crimson.

"Oh my mistake I just thought you were by they way he looks at you." Pepper says waving in apology.

"What do you mean they way he looks at me?" Anna questions Pepper.

"Well look for your self he's looking your way now." Pepper nods her head in the detection of the boys.

Anna glances up, her eyes meet with Bruce's. Her cheeks get hot as they gaze at each other. Anna turns her head away before she begins to shiver. She was amazed by the feelings she got just they way he looked at her. She felt something dangerous behind those brown eyes.


End file.
